Demons
by nisakeehl
Summary: Every Halloween, each country turns into something dangerous. For England, it's a vampire, and for America, it's a crazed-killer. When these two get together, who knows what will happen? USUk -character death-


Yes, this is a late Halloween one-shot, but nevertheless, Happy Halloween! Please enjoy this -fuckedup- fanfiction ^u^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia~

**Warnings:** Swearing, character death

* * *

Halloween

All the countries celebrated it; as the holiday became traditional. Either as an Oktoberfest (-cough- Germany –cough-) or Trick or Treating, people everywhere love it. What normal people didn't expect though was monsters to spring up from it.

"Everyone settle down please!" a British man said in the front, his bottle-green eyes sweeping across the others. The room fell silent, and turned to the speaker, who cleared his throat and began. "As you all know, today is October 31, or Halloween," Murmuring broke out among the crowd. "So I'll assume that everyone has made the proper precautions."

"Why can't we just ban Halloween? Turning into a werewolf hurts you know." A little Italian said in the back; his brother nodding in agreement. His comment was ignored, and the blonde moved on.

"If you aren't ready, please come up after the meeting. We have chains, drugs to knock you out, and if you need extra enchantments, please ask me."

The meeting continued a German taking over.

You see, all the countries have personifications (people who represent the country, and technically are the land mass.)Every Halloween, the countries would change into different things, usually dangerous. So, to protect their people, all of them would chain themselves up. Once in a while though, a country got loose.

(Arthur POV)

The hunger was already starting to grow, and frankly, it was driving me mad. Every year for one night I would turn into a vampire (not a sparkly little git) but a horrid monster that tore apart everything in sight. Actually, that's not really what it was like.

I would lock myself in my cellar, and place vervain (an herb that is very poisonous to vampires) around the outside. Chains seldom worked, but it was good to at least try. Another person entirely would take over my body, and control my movements. Strangely, I could talk to the thing that possessed me, and put in a little bit of input of my own.

So at least I had _some_ control.

I knew I was one of the lucky few who had this ability, some had no control whatsoever. Usually the ones who have no idea what's happening are the younger countries, who, in turn, are the most dangerous.

"Hey Artie, can I have some extra chains?"

Alfred's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, forcing me to look up at the American. I sighed, rolling my eyes, but handed him the metal.

"Thanks, heh, I almost got out last year!" he laughed, grinning. America's blue eyes glinted, reminding me of what he would become in a few hours.

"Well, let's not have a repeat of Texas." I said dryly. Alfred's grin grew wider, making me shudder.

"Better watch out then." The blonde teased, and bounded off.

"Arthur, _mon ami_, do you have any more crosses?" Francis slid into where Alfred was previously.

"Only one, frog. You'll have to go and buy some more." I waved my hand dismissively, handing him the silver cross. The French man pouted, but took the object anyway.

"It's not very fair, truthfully." He muttered. "The only weakness _I _have is crosses."

"Not my fault you're a phantom." I said airily, waving him away.

"Ve~ Do you have any wolves bane England?" Italy popped up, smiling happily. I shoved the plant at him, wrinkling my nose. The smell was horrid. "Your eyes are starting to turn red." He said presently, and skipped off. I groaned, and stalked out of the room.

Looks like my change would start sooner than later this year.

"England, hey England!" a voice called from behind. I rolled my eyes, snarling. Alfred hopped in front of me, worry etched on his face.

"Leaving already?"

"My eyes are turning red, as you can clearly see." I snapped, shoving past him. "Don't come to my house- I don't want to accidently hurt you."

"Oh, don't worry, I can take care of myself." He winked.

"_Goodbye_ Alfred." I sighed, and stalked out of the building.

/

For some reason, Halloween was being hosted at _my_ house this year (meaning all the countries changed here, and stayed the night.) I made it clear during the meeting to _not_ approach my house, because I might accidentally kill someone. So, everyone was planning to stay in warehouses, etc.

I finally made it home, quickly placing vervain around it. Muttering some spells, I made sure my magical friends knew to stay away tonight. I climbed down into the cellar, stringing vervain on the exit. I took the chains out, snapping them on to the poles, and wrapping them around my arms.

_You better hurry, I'm about to start._

A voice said pleasantly and clearly in my mind. This, of course, was my possessor.

_Or you could be a good chap, and let me run wild tonight_

"Sorry love, not going to happen." I sighed, finishing the chains. A dull pain erupted from my gums as I felt my incisors slowly grow and sharpen.

_Shame, I'm in the mood for a good girl tonight_

I shuddered, and in a split second, I was shoved back into my brain. I was surrounded by black nothingness, a square showing what my eyes could see. I scooted closer to the window, and watched as _he_ took over.

"That's better." He said happily, the voice coming from my mouth.

_Don't dirty my body too much _I growled, my voice now coming from inside _his_ head.

"No promises~" he sang, and broke the chains with a snap. I winced, knowing I should've soaked the chains in vervain first.

"Arthur!?"

_Alfred?! _I exclaimed, eyes widening in anger and shock.

"Oh ho, looks like I _will_ be eating tonight" he laughed coldly, jumping up.

_Stop- Wait- Not him-! _I spluttered, feeling myself freeze with terror and disbelief.

"Sorry Arthur, but I'm absolutely _ravenous_."

The opening to the cellar banged open, vervain flying in all directions. The plant barley stopped him as he sprinted upstairs with an inhuman speed.

_Stop!_ I screamed, trying to take control, if only for a _second_.

My body jumped at Alfred, but before my teeth could sink into his neck, there was a flash of silver, and a howl of pain.

_Alfred?_

The younger turned around, a crazy grin etched on his face. Blood was splattered on his face. He had a white mask on the side of his head, an orange cloak and a white shirt. What caught my attention though, was the large whirring chainsaw he was holding.

He laughed, bringing down the whirring blade.

(Alfred POV)

All these years, I've told all the other countries I had no idea what I was doing, no control whatsoever. That I just blacked out, something else taking over.

The Chainsaw Massacre?

Oh yes, all me.

In truth, I had complete control. My mind just went a _bit_ crazy, that's all. There was just an overpowering sense to kill, and to relish in it fully. Being a country isn't easy, so I should at least have a night to let off some steam.

What my minds always wanted though, was to kill Arthur. Maybe it was because I had strong feelings for him, or the fact that there were just sometimes that he drove me bat-shit crazy. I had never gotten the chance though, because the Halloween event has never been held at his place before. It was a perfect opportunity, one that I just couldn't miss.

I swung the blade down again, savoring how _brilliant_ Arthur looked. His eyes were blood red, with specks of emerald mixed in. He wore midnight blue cloak and vest, with a brown undershirt. His pants were a satisfying white, which I wanted to splatter with red so desperately.

Arthur jumped gracefully aside, snarling furiously, bright white fangs glowing.

I let out a little laugh, swinging the weapon around. He crouched, eyes flickering to my face, then back at the deadly chainsaw.

"So, you're Arthur's little brat, are you?" he murmured, smiling wickedly. "Oh _yes_, it will be quite fun to kill you."

He lunged again, and sunk his fangs into my neck. I swung the chainsaw up, cutting his arm. Blood flew everywhere. England jumped back, wiping his face with a satisfied smirk.

"Like what you taste?" I purred, and lunged again.

What a _wonderful _night his would be.

(Arthur POV)

When I woke up, everything was fuzzy. I could smell blood, making my heart plummet. There was a groan next to me.

I opened my eyes, looking over.

It was…. _Alfred_?!

"What the bloody _hell_?!" I shrieked, pushing myself up. We both were in a bed (_my_ fucking bed, by the way); blood splatters everywhere. I moaned, eyes flashing. Those were my _best_ bed sheets! I looked down, and to my relief, both of our clothes were still on. Well, except for or shirts. I glared at the gashes and bruises on my chest, knowing Alfred probably was no better.

"'Wha happened?" he yawned, sitting up and wincing. His eyes grew wide at the site of my chest, as he quickly looked down at his own.

"Well… at least I didn't kill you." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. I smirked, noticing his swollen lips. "Sorry about the sheets." He shrugged, looking around the destroyed room.

"I wonder how every else's night went." I sighed, stretching and sliding out of bed.

"Probably not as epic as ours." He grinned, eyes glinting. I rolled my eyes, throwing a shirt at him. "The vampire told me some interesting things though." He waggled his eyebrows. I froze, eyes narrowing.

"I thought you could never remember what happens on Halloween?"" I growled, hands on my hips. "Was that a lie, Alfred F. Jones?"

"…maybe?" he smiled, jumping back on the bed.

"You're horrid." I scowled. "What did he tell you?"

"Oh you know, the usual, the fact that you love me, etc."

I flushed, scowling. _I _would have liked to confess, not him.

"-a-and, what did you say?" I spluttered, adverting my eyes. A hand lifted my chin up, as I was forced to face the crazed killer. His lips pressed again mine, as I opened for him to deepen the kiss. We pulled apart, panting for breath.

"You taste just like last night." He murmured, and before I knew it, the blade swung down, and all was gone.

* * *

-whyamIsomessedup- I mean really, the fuck did this come from? This was going to be some cute ass fanfic, but instead came out as a crazy Alfred killing an unsuspecting Arthur... so... sorry...? Lol, happy Halloween xD

- Nisa Keehl


End file.
